


A Finger In All The Pies (Kinktober 2017)

by barghest



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Demon Hanzo Shimada, Demon Summoning, Face-Fucking, Lapdance, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Pet, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Puppy Play, Scars, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shibari, Sleepy Sex, Sort Of, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Tenderness, Tentacles, Trans Hanzo Shimada, Trans Jesse McCree, Vaginal Fingering, Wax Play, lousy writing, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barghest/pseuds/barghest
Summary: just another kinktober mchanzo ficlet compilation. you know the drill.days complete: 18/31





	1. Days 1-3

**Author's Note:**

> doing short pieces of kink, because i've been too depressed/busy to work on my other chaptered work and any other one shots. :'v there will be multiple entries per chapter so check the chapter title and the title before each vignette for what number days are here etc.  
> im combining a couple of lists ive found of prompts and doing things out of order a lil so i wont be posting every day n stuff. hell yeah. hope you enjoy. ;y

**i. sleepy sex**

Jesse crawls into bed late, his mission dragging on for longer than he had hoped, and slides into Hanzo's waiting arms. They press close, Hanzo's lips brushing his forehead before Jesse buries his face in the man's chest, too tired for words. He feels Hanzo's fingers stroking lines through his hair, the rumble of a hum in Hanzo's chest, as he drifts off to sleep.

The dawn light warms their faces slowly - both had neglected to close the curtains - and Jesse turns in Hanzo's arms, leaning his back against Hanzo's chest and hugging a pillow close. One of Hanzo's hands crawls down to his hip, settling on the waistband of his underwear, thumb drawing circles in exposed skin. He presses back against Hanzo a little, sighing quietly. This seems to invite Hanzo's hand round, fingertips spreading over Jesse's inner thigh - teasing, Jesse distantly thinks, as Hanzo's thumb brushes the curls of hair escaping his briefs. He could swear he feels Hanzo press a kiss to his neck, nosing the hair aside to find the spot behind Jesse's ear that Jesse loves the most. Slowly, slowly, the fingers creep inwards in little circles. Hanzo's thumb grazes the fabric of his underwear, and Jesse shifts into his hand, the softest noise on his lips, eyes still closed. They lie like that for a while, Hanzo stroking him slowly, two fingers joining his thumb, teeth grazing Jesse's earlobe just enough to make him groan quietly.

"Han?," he murmurs, reaching a hand back to hook his fingers into Hanzo's hair.

"Mhm?," Hanzo presses two fingers down, the fabric grazing Jesse's clit, pulling a moan from inside him. His eyelids flutter a little as Hanzo hums softly, pressing a kiss to his ear again. "Want something?"

"God, Han," he manages, parting his thighs, "you tease." Hanzo smiles into his skin, pushing Jesse's pajama shirt colour to one side to kiss along his shoulder, rubbing Jesse's labia in wide, slow circles. "Miss me much, hm?"

Hanzo nods against him, "I always do. May I?," his hand drifts up to pull gently at Jesse's waistband and Jesse nods, wordlessly pushing into his hand as it slides inside his underwear. He groans softly at the contact, Hanzo's fingers pushing through his slick pubes to dip into him. Jesse whines softly, heat curling in his torso at the touch, and Hanzo replies with a wet kiss to his neck, teething at the skin as his finger tips graze Jesse's clit. Jesse can't help the little shifting in his hips, grinding against Hanzo's hand as it rubs him gently - Hanzo's hips press forward against him, matching his steady rhythm.

"Oh, fuck  _me_ ," Jesse moans as Hanzo parts his labia with his fingertips, stroking up over his hardening clit. Hanzo laughs softly in his ear, and kisses his skin.

"I'm trying."

 

**ii. deepthroating/facefucking**

"You wanna suck my dick, honey?," the strapon they bought is deep, midnight blue at the base, lightening to pastel at the tip, which hovers before Hanzo's lips. Jesse's hands are on his hips, standing over Hanzo with a lazy smile on his face. He tilts his head to one side a little, hips forward to push the strapon against Hanzo's mouth. "You wanna?" On his knees before Jesse, shirt hanging off one shoulder exposing the red rope winding round his body underneath, Hanzo nods. "I wanna hear you say it, baby," Jesse prompts gently.

"Yes, sir," Hanzo kisses the silicone tip, "I do, sir."

"You wanna take me deep, sugar?"

"I want to please you, sir," hearing the honorific produces a grin from Jesse, his clit already aching between his thighs. Normally, it's him on his knees in Hanzo, begging to be given the honour of eating Hanzo out - or to be touched by him - or bent over a desk and fucked by him. But Hanzo had asked tonight (begged, even, his mouth pressed to Jesse's thigh in reverence). Now he leans up into Jesse's hand as it strokes through his hair, eyes full of trust and love as they gaze up at Jesse. "Do what you wish to me. Let me take care of you, sir."

"Oh, of course, baby," he guides Hanzo's face forward, pushing the tip of the strapon into Hanzo's mouth until Hanzo sucks it properly on his own. Jesse half closes his eyes with a sigh, hand resting in Hanzo's hair - he can feel the sensation faintly, the strapon imbued with similar technology to his arm, letting him feel the heat of Hanzo's mouth around his silicone member. Hanzo rests a hand on Jesse's thigh, shuffling a little closer to establish a rhythm in the way his head bobs. His tongue slides over the underside of Jesse's dick, massaging the vein on the underside as he sucks, cheeks hollowing around it. Jesse has to open his eyes and look, entranced a little by the side. He feels his thighs slickening, just looking down.

Hanzo feels it too - his free hand wanders between Jesse's legs, thumbing over the throbbing head of Jesse's clit. Jesse croons quietly, fingers tightening in Hanzo's hair as Hanzo slips a finger into him easily, mouth still massaging the strapon. Faintly, he feels the graze of Hanzo's teeth before Hanzo corrects himself, kissing the tip before he sinks his mouth back over it. It's soft enough to feel pleasant, especially paired with the finger curling inside of him, the pad of Hanzo's thumb against his clit. Jesse can't help a soft moan, pushing his hips forward until most of the strapon disappears into Hanzo's mouth. Hanzo glances up at him, then presses forward, enveloping almost the entire length in his mouth, timed with a finger pushed deep into Jesse.

"Oh, fuck, sugar, just like that," he grips Hanzo's hair and pushes the strapon forward under the tip bulges into Hanzo's throat, bubbles of drool at the corners of his mouth. He swallows around the cock, and Jesse moans, distantly feeling the squeeze of Hanzo's throat. Hanzo opens his mouth further, tongue pressed to the underside of the strapon. Jesse pulls him off, fingers wrapped in long black tendrils of hair, "can I fuck your throat, Han? You look so pretty down there." Hanzo doesn't even bother with words, panting as he nods, eyes trained on Jesse above him. The crotch of his underwear is damp beneath him - Jesse will fuck him soon, he has to, he can't help but want to push him up against the nearest wall already. But first, Hanzo's throat - mouth open wide to let him in, tongue lolling out just beneath the tip of Jesse's dick. "You look beautiful down there, baby," he murmurs softly, before pushing the strapon down Hanzo's throat.

To his credit, Hanzo relaxes his throat obediently. He crooks two fingers inside Jesse, knuckle deep and thumb still rubbing at Jesse's clit. He grips Jesse's thigh with his other hand, leaning into the thrusts of Jesse's hips. Jesse pants - it's just short of enough sensation to get him off like this, god, what he would do for Hanzo's mouth on his flesh, worshipping his length for real. His clit is big enough, but too sensitive for more than a little sucking from Hanzo, whose lips are soft and warm around him. This is good (fuck, is it  _great_ ) having Hanzo pliant before him, thrusting into his mouth as Hanzo's fingers stretch him. 

Finally he tugs Hanzo back again - a line of saliva attaches Hanzo's mouth to the strapon until he licks it off, to a moan from Jesse, "oh, honey. You're doing so good. Get on the bed, will ya?" Hanzo's fingers pull out of him achingly slowly, and Jesse has to murmur, "I'm gonna fuck you so good." The glint in Hanzo's eye as he peels his underwear off has him following fast.

 

**iii. scars**

They both have scars littering their bodies. Jesse has more, for sure, and every so often Hanzo pulls him close to kiss them all. 

He starts with the small nicks in Jesse's brows, the faint white line in his lip, pressing soft kisses to each one. Jesse lies back and allows it, eyes half closed as Hanzo moves to ghost a kiss over his chin, then down his neck to the whorls of scar tissue on Jesse's collarbones. He nestles himself under one of Jesse's arms, taking his time to trace the cuts on Jesse's shoulders and down his arm to the warped skin where it meets his prosthetic (take off for now, letting his limb rest). The sensation is dulled, but Jesse can still feel the warmth of Hanzo's mouth pressed against each knot and tear in his skin, following the lightning lines up his arm before he moves over to his chest.

Jesse's surgery scars are faded with age and aftercare, but Hanzo still finds them, pressing his lips the corners and drawing inwards. He finds a scratch where a bullet grazed Jesse's side and dusts it with a kiss, before moving back to the lines on each side of Jesse's chest. Jesse shifts himself up on the pillows a little, a hand stroking Hanzo's back as Hanzo kisses one nipple, then the other, finding the knot of scarring under the left one that hasn't healed properly, even after all this time.

"You don't have to," he murmurs softly every time, around this point, and Hanzo always hums into his skin, moving to the scratching on Jesse's belly, nipping lightly at the flesh above his waistband. It's about here that Jesse shifts his thighs open for Hanzo to lie between, a hand resting on one to steady himself. He tugs Jesse's underwear down a little to kiss a line on his labia, then moves to graze his lips over one thigh.

He never minds the hair, parting it with his fingertips where he wants to kiss a scar unhindered. He never minds the stretch marks, nuzzling the white trails in Jesse's skin. He never minds the sweat, the scent, the worn fabric between Jesse's legs and the callouses on his joints. Hanzo takes his time mapping out Jesse's body with his mouth, tongue darting against flesh when he finds a particularly large scar. His fingers circle across Jesse's skin - the lightest massage as he meanders down Jesse's body. Jesse relaxes into Hanzo's touch with a soft rumbling sigh, head back on the pillows.

"Turn over, Jesse," Hanzo's voice raises him from his doze. He has more scars on his back, after all.

"Mhm," Jesse rolls over obediently, hugging a pillow close to prop himself up. "Love you, Han."

Hanzo's lips brush over his shoulders, "I love you too."


	2. Days 4-5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> updating today bc im on set (i work in film) and bored out of my mind and also   
> Word Horny

 

**iv. piercings**

The second Hanzo's nipples heal, Jesse can't leave them alone. Strictly speaking, he hadn't left them alone before - he had held Hanzo's hand in the piercing shop, had lent all his baggiest shirts to Hanzo, applied the antiseptic spray for him, gently touched the hard tips when Hanzo had asked him softly of a late evening - but now he lies himself between Hanzo's legs, nuzzling up his torso to kiss the scars beneath his chest, eyes locked on the prize. Twin gold rings, joined by a light chain that Jesse toys with gently, one finger pulling just enough to make Hanzo shift and gasp beneath him. There's a glint in his eye when he leans up enough to kiss one nipple, lightly pressing his lips to the ring. Hanzo swallows harder than normal, and Jesse meets his eyes, lips stilling.

"Continue," he murmurs, threading a hand into Jesse's hair, thumb pushing strands back from his forehead. Jesse purrs quietly at the touch, then presses forward to suck on Hanzo's nipple, wet tongue circling the tip. " _Good boy_ ," Hanzo groans at the sensation, parting his thighs more to press them to Jesse's sides. Jesse teases him a little, pulling a little at the chain to bring out the other nipple, already hard in their cool, air conditioned room. (And from Jesse's ministrations, of course, so now it was painfully hard, begging to be licked and sucked and given the attention that Jesse currently lavished on the other.) Hanzo cards his fingers through Jesse's hair as Jesse pulls back to rub the wet nipple with the pad of his thumb.

"Fuck, you look so good, sugar," he's almost reverent, heavy lidded eyes focused on the puffy surface of Hanzo's areola, skin slick from his tongue. "Can I? Mark you?," he looks up, eyes pleading a little. "I'll be gentle."

"Don't be," Hanzo pulls him up by his hair to kiss, tongue tracing over Jesse's lips for a moment before Jesse opens his mouth. Jesse's hand cups one of pectoral, squeezing and kneading it until Hanzo whines into his mouth, teeth on Jesse's lip, sucking him in. They press together, Hanzo's crotch wet where it rubs against Jesse's skin - until Hanzo pulls Jesse's hair back, his mouth sliding over Jesse's jaw to kiss his neck. "Of course you may," he nips at Jesse's skin, then kisses the same spot. Jesse gasps quietly, nodding as much as he can with his hair held tight, until Hanzo pushes him back down to his chest. He's good, he's obedient. Hanzo relinquishes his grip on Jesse's hair, pushing it out of the man's eyes.

"Thank you," he breathes against Hanzo's skin, and turns his lips to the unkissed nipple first, sucking it gently into his mouth. Hanzo pushes his chest out a little as Jesse's hand finds his other nipple, rolling it between his finger tips - Hanzo lets out a soft moan as Jesse mouths at the areola, sucking more of it into his mouth with a small noise of enjoyment. His teeth brush over the sensitive tip of Hanzo's nipple - enough to draw a sharp gasp from him, his stomach muscles tightening - before pulling away, a mumbled apology on his lips. He kisses the skin gently, glancing up for permission to continue again. 

Hanzo nods, "go on." He strokes Jesse's hair out of his eyes, and Jesse tilts his chin up enough to kiss Hanzo's palm, before he presses his lips to the cleavage of Hanzo's chest. Soft kisses down Hanzo's chest culminate in Jesse's teeth again, sucking a little skin into his mouth. He kneads Hanzo's chest with both hands now, thumbs brushing over his nipples, squeezing the muscle - Hanzo can't control the moan on his lips, the shift his hips do against Jesse's torso. He pushes his chest forth more, as Jesse sucks another lovebite into his skin, "Jesse," biting his own lip in between words, "ah,  _Jesse._ " In the corner of his vision, he catches Jesse's grin and grinds his hips against him more, the friction just falling short of enough on his swollen clit. Jesse pulls the thin chain gently, pressing his tongue over a fresh mark before he speaks.

"You want somethin', sugar?" He knows how Hanzo loves that nickname, how the rumble in his voice makes Hanzo's clit throb.

"Yes, Jesse, your fingers--"

"Forward, huh," Jesse thumbs over an erect nipple again, teeth grazing over Hanzo's skin. He shifts himself slightly onto one of Hanzo's thighs, slipping his free hand down to brush over Hanzo's slick labia. "God, sugar, imagine how hot you'd be with a clit piercing, hm?"

 

**v. petplay**

Jesse on his knees is beautiful - on the floor, nestled between Hanzo’s legs and cheek resting against his thigh, big brown eyes pleading for attention as they look up at him. He whimpers a little, nosing at the crotch of Hanzo’s pants for attention until Hanzo’s hand drifts down to stroke through his hair. Jesse tilts up to brush his lips over the palm presented to him, hips shuffling slightly on the floor as he inches closer.

“Do you want a treat?,” Hanzo murmurs softly, stroking Jesse’s hair out of his eyes and tucking it back behind the dog ears on top of his head.

“Yes,” Jesse almost whines the word out, eyelids fluttering at the attention, “please.” Hanzo casts his eyes over Jesse’s nude body, over the thick whorls of hair already glistening with sweat trailing down his chest and thickening again over his labia, the thick head of his clit just protruding, back to the dark tail poking out from Jesse’s backside and curling around one of his legs. If Jesse tilts his chin up, the light catches a metal dog tag, attached to a thick leather collar, the buckle hidden by Jesse's hair. Atop his head are two ears, at home in the tangles of his hair - Hanzo splurged a little to get a pair that wiggle and turn with Jesse, currently pointing attentively up at him on the bed.

The ears flick when Hanzo runs his hand through Jesse’s hair between them, Jesse closing his eyes to lean into the touch. He noses at Hanzo’s fly, lips brushing over the fabric just firmly enough for Hanzo to feel his clit throb. Hanzo teeths at his lip a little at the feeling, pressing forth into Jesse’s mouth. Jesse responds eagerly, opening his jaw to mouth at Hanzo’s crotch, and Hanzo grips his hair in encouragement.

“Undress me,” he murmurs, and Jesse’s eyelids flutter as he pulls away, straightening up to reach for Hanzo’s shirt buttons. Hanzo dips his head to kiss him quickly, a hand reaching to play with Jesse’s nipple and draw a whimper out of him. “Good boy,” Jesse whines softly at the compliment, kissing down Hanzo’s neck until his shirt, hands fumbling with the tie and buttons to push them out the way. The ears atop Jesse’s head flick in anticipation.

Hanzo sits back again, letting Jesse peel back his shirt and lean in to kiss the skin underneath. Jesse is reverent - he laps at Hanzo’s hard nipples before trailing kisses downwards, pausing at every nick and scar in the skin to pay respects with his lips, lingering the longest on the lengthy white lines on either side of Hanzo’s chest. He warms Hanzo’s skin with his breath, nuzzling at the trail of hair that disappears under Hanzo’s belt as his fingertips graze the leather. Hanzo presses gently on the back of his head, breath hitching as Jesse leans closer and sucks a mark into Hanzo’s hip.

Jesse moves to continue, but Hanzo hooks a finger in the back of his collar first, “stay.” The ears flick a little, as Jesse stops obediently, looking up at him. His thighs are glistening as he shifts, doing his best to sit well. It stirs a hunger in Hanzo. “Good,” Hanzo murmurs, stroking Jesse’s cheek. He stands, Jesse between his legs, “continue.” Jesse’s lips press against his thigh through his pants, as he raises up to finish undoing the belt. Hanzo’s pants slip over his hips with ease and Jesse pulls his underwear with them, tilting up to kiss the neatly crop of thick, dark hair on Hanzo’s labia. Hanzo feels the tip of Jesse’s tongue, teasing between his lips - he inhales harder than intended, hand tightening in Jesse’s hair as it presses against his clit - and pulls Jesse away. A temporary slip in his control. Jesse fixes him with a salacious grin.

“Don’t get distracted, pet,” and Jesse is pliant again, nodding a little, eyes wide and eager to please. Hanzo tugs his hair gently again, eliciting a whine, and gestures to his pants, “these first.” Jesse pulls them down as Hanzo shrugs off the rest of his shirt, discarding it along with his tie. “Get on the bed. Good boy,” he follows Jesse, gently smacking one ass cheek on the way past. Almost immediately, Jesse raises his ass more, head dropping to present himself to be touched. Hanzo is a big fan of the view - he gently pushes the tail plug aside to run a finger over Jesse’s labia, eliciting a small whine as he pulls the lips apart a little. "Filthy boy," he murmurs, "already so wet and ready to serve." Hanzo pushes one finger inside, just enough to run from hole to clit and back again before pushing further into Jesse. They fuck regularly, but Jesse still clenches tight around Hanzo's finger - then two fingers, just managing to fit inside him at first. "Relax, pet," Hanzo soothes him with his free hand, stroking Jesse's backside. He moves his fingers slowly, and Jesse's dog ears twitch with him. He can hear Jesse panting a little as his hips begin to shift, pushing back onto Hanzo's fingers until he is thoroughly fucking himself.

"There's a good boy," Hanzo murmurs, allowing Jesse a few moments of rutting himself on Hanzo's fingers before pulling them out again, "turn round now. Clean up after yourself." Jesse whines a little, already missing the feeling, but he dutifully turns to lick Hanzo's wet fingers. "There we go," Hanzo presses a kiss to the top of Jesse's head as Jesse sucks his fingers, tongue pressing between them to clean up every drop. "I said I would give you a treat." Jesse's eyes look up at him at that, the ears flicking forward with them. Hanzo smiles a little before shuffling back to settle himself against the pillows on their bed, spreading his thighs. Jesse sits himself obediently on front of him, drooling just a little as Hanzo's hand travels down his bare chest to splay over his labia. Hanzo's clit protrudes through his pubic hair, hard and wet as he trails a fingertip over it, eyes locked with Jesse, "I hope you are hungry, pet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i doubt ill be updating as quickly as this for the rest of the month :'v enjoy it whilst it lasts


	3. Days 6-7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> owo whats this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to my nasty nasty gc on twitter

**vi. monster**  
**vii. virgin/first time**

Jesse did not mean to summon a demon - or rather, Jesse did not _expect_ to flip through the photocopied pages of a book he'd dug out of the library's reference section, light a few candles in his strictly-no-candles dorm room, cover the floor with chalk pen, and summon a demon. At most, he had expected to have a few (covertly bought) beers and spook himself with a dumb incantation before the RA came to give him a warning for burning Yankee candles with the windows closed. Y'know, standard bored Saturday night fare, chilling in pyjama pants and no binder, sock on the door in case his roommate came back early. Nothing  _special_. Nothing  _supernatural_.

Nothing  _sexy._  And good sweet merciful  _lord_ , was the creature before him sexy.

The inordinate amount of smoke from a handful of tea candles going out drifts aside to reveal a humanoid figure over a foot taller than him, long horns twisting up out of dark hair, blueish-purple skin stretching over impressive muscles, and claws - talons in place of digits that appear carved from obsidian, reaching out to gently tap his cheek. They guide his eyes up, to meet with the being's piercing gaze. Both eyes glow with brilliant white light, but somehow it feels as if they are affixed on him. Jesse can feel his cheeks heat up, as the creature tilts their head to one side, tusk-like fangs protruding over their lips as they speak.

"What have you summoned me for, mor--"

"Holy _fucking_   ** _shit_** ," it dawns on him, in that moment, that this is absolutely not some kind of elaborate joke. Perhaps a tiny sliver of him had before held on to the idea that maybe it was just friends playing a prank on him - maybe he was imagining all of this, or had fallen asleep, or was just day dreaming - maybe he was that much of a lightweight. But no brain could conjure up the deep rumble of the being's voice, which seems to envelope him in fire before their sentence is finished. No, there is no way this is a mirage, a spike in his subconscious brainwaves, anything but real and solid flesh before him.

The creature raises a dark brow, "I rather prefer to be called Hanzo, if you must call me anything."  _Hanzo_. The name rings in Jesse's ears and feels heavy on his tongue. The being now known as Hanzo gently taps a claw against his cheek, "were you not expecting me?"

"Nh," Jesse manages to blink, not exactly used to stumbling over his words, "no, not really." Hanzo smiles at that, flashing white teeth beyond his fangs.

"Few of your kind do," Hanzo murmurs, leaning in close now, and Jesse feels weak at the knees. "But you had a reason to try in the first place, did you not?" Jesse scrambles mentally to think of the book, the cursed book, what could possibly have been written on those damn pages. Hanzo's other hand ghosts over his chest, their feet firmly planted in the circle, and he feels weak at the knees. "You  _must_ have a reason. Your kind always have that, for sure."

He has to dug out the words from the pile of slush his brain has melted into, "you. You're good at sex, right? The book said you're good at sex." A weak, shallow reason to summon an unholy spirit before him. Sure, he may have not expected it to work, but still he chose the demon that would fuck - over one for wealth, for good luck, for prosperity and good grades and _Hail Satan_ -ing his way to the top of his career path, or anything. Just one that could bang good. 

But Hanzo's eyes just widen with delight, "oh, I am more than  _good_ , dear mortal. I can give you pleasure beyond your comprehension, I can touch you in more wondrous ways than you can imagine," the being leans down so their lips brush Jesse's ear, breath hot on his neck, "I can  _fuck_ you better than you have ever been fucked before."

"I'm a virgin," Jesse mumbles, somewhat dazed.

"Oh?," Hanzo softens a little, hand still on Jesse's chin. "I would be honoured to be your first, mortal, if you would like."

There is a moment - the barest flicker - of comprehension then, that he could back out if he wished, stop before he sold his soul for a good orgasm, and he opens his mouth, "yes. Please."

Hanzo growls quietly with pleasure, "all you must do to make the deal is kiss me, and I shall show you--"

They don't get to finish, as Jesse's lips crash into theirs, years of high school experimenting and drunken college above-clothes fumbling not quite preparing him for kissing a  _sex demon_. But Hanzo allows him to jump them, curling a big hand surprisingly delicately into Jesse's hair to pull him closer and tilt him up for them to kiss. They slow his unsteady rhythm until he catches himself moaning softly against their lips, tongue flicking against his mouth ever so gently to coax it open. He lets them in, unaware how much he has melted into their arms and pressed against their chest until they draw back to give him air.

"Enjoying yourself, mortal?", they tease him softly, pressing a kiss to the corner of Jesse's lips as he nods. "Do you have a name you would like me to call you?" Another kiss, to the opposite corner - it coaxes a small whine from Jesse, urgent to be kissed again.

"Jesse," he manages.

" _Jesse_ ," Hanzo repeats back to him - it's like honey from their tongue, still sweet in their mouth as they kiss Jesse again, and he manages to mumble their name back as they pick him up. They nose at his neck - just the barest hint of teeth on his skin has Jesse gasping softly - before they lower him onto the bed with the cactus printed dorm sheets. For a moment, he is wildly embarrassed (he _has_ what his roommate has dubbed his "fucking sheets", a dark adult-coloured set that have yet to be used), but Hanzo presses their teeth to his neck and he forgets it immediately in the wake of arching into Hanzo's mouth. " _Jesse_ ," Hanzo murmurs again, pressing a kiss to his throat that stokes the flames rising between his legs. "Do you wish to undress?"

"Huh?", distantly he remembers the sweatpants slipping down his hips and the singlet rising to show off a thin swirl of hair on his stomach. He's aware of the weight on his chest, the softest that testosterone has yet to shift off his thighs, and manages to pause in thought.

"Only remove what you wish," Hanzo prompts quietly, their long hair pooling on Jesse's shoulder as they kiss across it. "I am here for your pleasure, I will touch only what you desire to be touched." One hand glides over Jesse's crotch and he feels his clit throb in anticipation, desperate to be touched by another for the first time, and Jesse can no longer resist. He manages to inhale heavily, hands pushing his pajama pants down his legs, leaving only boxers underneath. "The way you move," there's that hot breath in Jesse's ear again, Hanzo's tongue flicking over his neck ever so fleetingly, "is just delicious. I would devour you, if I were permitted." Their head dips to kiss Jesse's collarbones and he whines, wriggling the pants off and casting them aside as fast as possible, his legs parted for Hanzo to shift between them. Hanzo hums their way down Jesse's front, nosing at his thigh a little to nudge them further apart and Jesse melts into the bed, pliant - and so, so incredibly wet. He wonders if Hanzo has noticed.

Hanzo's lips ghost over the front of his briefs, his last line of defence between the demon and his body. Oh, Hanzo has  _certainly_ noticed.

"May I?," they ask, teeth pulling at Jesse's underwear ever so slightly. Their tongue finds the wet patch on the fabric and presses against it gently, enough to make Jesse squirm and shift down against the demon's mouth. "You smell divine," they murmur, nuzzling at the fabric. "Please, Jesse," their eyes turn up to meet his, their voice gentle and coaxing, "give me your permission. Let me eat you." 

Jesse whines for a moment as Hanzo mouths more openly at the fabric, still looking up at him, and manages, "yes, god, fuck,  _yes_." Hanzo's teeth sink into his underwear and rip them away - Jesse almost pre-winces, ready for pain but there is none as Hanzo snaps the elastic of his briefs and tugs them away, exhaling hard on Jesse's clit. Their tongue flicks over it and he almost thrusts into their face.

"Impatient," they murmur lightly, but indulge him immediately, pushing their tongue between his labia. Jesse grips the sheets with a gasp, throwing a weak thigh over Hanzo's shoulder - Hanzo's hands settle on his hips, squeezing his soft flesh. They kiss at his lips and lick up towards his clit, dexterous tongue dancing over his hot flesh. He tries desperately to grind down on Hanzo's mouth, but Hanzo holds him steady, tongue pushing deeper into him, sucking gently at his labia. They work their way up to his throbbing clit again - Jesse whines and hikes up his other thigh - and wrap their lips around it delicately, a hum in their throat that makes Jesse cry for more. Fuck, has he been missing out - on the feel of someone else's tongue within him, on someone gripping his hips tight and digging their nails in,  _fuck, does it feel good,_ he wants to grind on Hanzo's face so bad - and still Hanzo holds him back, tongue lapping at Jesse's labia.

Jesse whines louder and grabs one of the horns curving from Hanzo's scalp - to a soft grunt from Hanzo, who kisses with fervour, devours him from the inside, long tongue curling inside him until he's close,  _close_ , so goddamn close that his toes are curling - and Hanzo pulls away. They flick their tongue over their lips, eyes aglow as they look up at him. He can't help but let out a little whine.

"I could do that all day," they wipe their cheek with one finger and suck it clean, and Jesse almost comes on the spot, "or night."

"Then do it," he blurts out, "please." Hanzo rumbles in amusement.

"You are adorable, Jesse," they purr, pressing a kiss to Jesse's damp thigh. "I want to try something else." Upwards they move, until their warmth settles over Jesse and they can nose at his neck again. "May I try a finger?," they stroke over Jesse's labia gently, their digits feeling less like claws and more like soft fingers against his flesh, swirling round Jesse's swollen clit. 

Jesse shudders a little, "ye-yeah, please." He cranes his head a little, and Hanzo rewards him with a small kiss before teasing a finger between Jesse's folds. "Ah, shit, ahh," Jesse whines, "please, Hanzo." The demon's finger is thicker than their tongue, but it curls wonderfully with him - better than his own, reaching  _deeper_ than his own. Hanzo lets him rock his hips this time, and Jesse ruts hard - harder - the finger curls within him and he grinds on the hand with abandon, grabbing at Hanzo's hair. He clenches hard around it, hips jerking as Hanzo's finger reaches the fire within him. His thighs shake - oh _fuck_ , oh  ** _fuck_** - and Jesse has to grip his legs around Hanzo, burying a moan in the demon's shoulder.

Hanzo gives him a few moments to cease the spasms between his legs before extracting their finger, dipping it into their mouth whilst Jesse curls into their side, "you make the most wonderful noises." They lean themself over him, a furnace that noses at Jesse's hair, "I must make you come again." Jesse whines weakly.

"A moment, god, please," he places a hand on Hanzo's chest.

Hanzo rumbles a little, "of course." And then, "in the meantime, would you like hear more about the deal--"

"Mhm, later," Jesse cranes his neck to kiss Hanzo, the chalk on his floor already forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a piece of shit n couldnt be bothered to make like. separate things ok wheeze  
> tho this was meant to have much more to it but i had. a long ass day and im exhausted whoops


	4. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i started writing this on the train and became transfixed with someone carrying like $300 of duty free alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short entry bc i Did update yesterday :y  
> again i blame the gc tbqh, you rascally babes

**viii. spanking**

Hanzo's lap is warm and safe, and Jesse stretches across it eagerly, nudging at Hanzo's hand. He's rewarded with Hanzo's fingers pushing his hair back out of his eyes, stroking across his scalp as he settles himself and closes his eyes. Hanzo runs his hand through Jesse's hair a few moments longer, a comforting weight on his head - then Hanzo's grip tightens and pulls his head back with a purr.

"Do you know why you're here?," Hanzo murmurs, so quietly powerful that Jesse feels himself relax against Hanzo, trusting the hands that reposition him to accentuate his ass.

"Yes," he breathes sharper than intended as Hanzo's hand dances over his backside, still hidden by his underwear. Hanzo hums quietly, and Jesse's eyelids flutter enough to see the expectant look in his eyes. "I've been bad," he adds, "mhm, disobedient."

"And you know what I must do, for your disobedience?"

"Punish me," he pushes his ass up into Hanzo's hand, only to be firmly pushed back down. "Please."

Hanzo lets go of his hair, fingertips grazing through the tangles, "good boy." The words are enough to make Jesse quiver a little, hungry to be touched - but Hanzo takes his time, stroking Jesse's head first. He tucks loose strands back behind Jesse's ears, humming softly, tracing his jaw and trailing fingertips back over Jesse's neck. It's maddeningly gentle, he yearns for more but every attempt to press into the hands has Hanzo pulling them away. "Be patient," he murmurs - and his hand connects with Jesse's backside with a sharp smack. Jesse starts with a yelp, grabbing at Hanzo's leg in surprise.

"Do you want more?," Hanzo strokes the spot as the sting fades, padded by fabric. "Do you  _deserve_ more?"

"Yes," Jesse breathes, and Hanzo's hand comes down again, hard enough to smart. He gives Jesse a moment to brace himself, before giving him another smack - Jesse raises his hips slightly to meet the hand, huffing quietly. " _Harder_ ," he manages, and Hanzo's fingers play with the waistband of his boxers.

"On your bare skin?," he couldn't say no to that voice (or rather, he wouldn't, so desperate for Hanzo's touch on his flesh). Jesse nods weakly, but Hanzo persists, "ask nicely."

"Please." Hanzo's hand tugs gently at his boxers, tracing over the curve of his ass. "Please, touch me more." If he looks up, he can catch Hanzo's dark eyes encouraging him, "please, Han--," Hanzo's nails dig into his ass and he whines, " _sir_ , please, I deserve it, I  _need_ it, please--"

Hanzo's hand interrupts him, jerking back his boxers and slapping the bare flesh - Jesse cries out, and Hanzo smacks the other cheek before dragging a finger over his labia, finding the protruding head of Jesse's clit. He teases it just a tad, then pulls his hand away to smack Jesse's ass again, fingers splayed on contact. Jesse squeezes his eyes closed, distantly aware of his own voice begging for more - which Hanzo rewards with a slap to the other cheek, the skin hot beneath his palm. He smacks one, then the other, then the first again, before his fingertips gently push Jesse's labia open. Jesse backs into his hand with a moan, rutting against the light touches on his clit, but Hanzo pulls his hand away after only a few fleeting moments.

"Please, more," he whimpers.

"Count them for me," Hanzo's voice makes him spread his thighs a little, desperate to be touched more. 

"O-okay," Jesse manages a weak nod, his ass smarting - the hunger for more just grows, coaxing his ass higher as Hanzo's hand cracks across his flesh again. " _One_."

"Good boy," the words cushion him and he pants at the praise. 

"Two," he presses his cheek to Hanzo's thigh as the hand comes down again, bouncing over hot skin. " _Three_ ," Hanzo's palm glances off his swollen lips, glistening in the dim light of their bedroom, " _four_ ," he's shaking as his ass burns anew, " _f-five_ ," it's like a poker against his backside, a belt across the legs, heat curling in his stomach, " _six! S-seven, **eight-t** \--_"

"Jesse," Hanzo's voice is closer now, softer, just above his hair. He clings to it. "Jesse, I think we should stop there." Jesse blinks hard, slowly aware of the prickling in his eyes and the dampness on his cheeks. "You have done well," Hanzo's lips ghost over his hair, sprinkling him with small kisses - and arms thread beneath him to lift him properly under the bed. He is only dimly aware of Hanzo arranging him on his side, gently pulling the blankets about him in a comfortable circle. The weight on the bed shifts as Hanzo kneels beside him and bends to kiss his forehead, before easing Jesse's head onto his lap.

"H-Han?," Jesse turns his cheek up to blink the tears out of his eyes - Hanzo strokes his hair gently, a benevolent god looming over him.

"I have pushed you far enough for today," Hanzo rewards him with a soft smile, "now let me take care of you." Jesse catches his eyes and a hot surge of love in his chest threatens to bring fresh tears to his eyes. Hanzo notices, and rubs his back gently, "I'm going to apply cream to you, is that okay?" Jesse nods weakly, then puts more effort into the motion as Hanzo watches him critically. "And then I will bring you water, and I'd like you to drink it. Is that okay?" Another nod. "Then we rest, maybe with some music. Speak when you are ready. Is that okay?" A handful of nods, a wobbly smile on Jesse's lips. Hanzo bends to kiss his brow again and he curls himself more onto Hanzo's lap - still warm, still wonderfully safe.


	5. Days 9-10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yum yum slurp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry im so slow updating sob  
> im very behind, i know but hopefully this week ill catch up a bit
> 
> also this is a fairly tame couple of entries :'y

**ix. wall fucking**

"Ah,  _fuck_ , Han--"

They'd bowed out of the base party early on, politely feigning tiredness, to barely get inside Jesse's room before Hanzo's hand is on his belt, fumbling with the weighty buckle. Jesse fends him off to unbuckle it himself with a grin, Hanzo's hands drifting up his chest to brush his nipples through his shirt. He leans up to press a kiss to Jesse's jaw - to his neck - to the sliver of collarbone visible over Jesse's shirt collar, teeth grazing over his skin. Jesse's jeans catch on his hips until Hanzo tugs them down, stroking Jesse's hips.

"Eager, huh?," he growls and Hanzo smirks, palming Jesse's crotch.

"Shh, you know you're irresistible," Hanzo's teeth nip at Jesse's neck, hands feeling Jesse up. "I saw the way you looked at me all night."

"Oh?," he shifts his thigh open for Hanzo's fingers to slide in between, stroking him through his underwear, "exactly how was I lookin', honey?"

" _Hungry_ ," and Hanzo pulls his chin down for a kiss, teeth catching Jesse's lower lip. He backs Jesse against the wall for another kiss, Jesse's tongue pushing into his mouth as they press close together. Jesse makes a move for Hanzo's gi and gently peels it off his shoulders - Hanzo's kind enough to pause his ministrations to slip his arms free, before his fingers find their way back to Jesse's clit. In the dim light, Jesse takes a moment to appreciate the man before him; the tattoo curling up his muscled arm and onto his chest, the hard nipples that strain against his palms to be touched more, the scars lighting up his flesh like lightning in a thunderous sky. He could kneel right here and kiss every part.

But that seems not to be Hanzo's intention, particularly with how he presses his chest into Jesse's hands, his fingers pushing Jesse's underwear aside to stroke his labia. Jesse gasps a little as he tries to press another sloppy kiss to Hanzo, almost missing his mouth entirely. He loves the dark lust in Hanzo's eyes when he looks in them - it fuels the fire igniting between his thighs as Hanzo's fingers swirl around his clit. Jesse toes his boots off and wiggles his legs free of his jeans, kicking them away before Hanzo hikes his thigh up, wrapping it round Hanzo's waist.

"Oh, _darlin'_ ," he groans into Hanzo's ear, curling an arm round Hanzo's shoulders. Hanzo rewards him with a fiery kiss, a hand in Jesse's hair as he slides one finger into him. Jesse leans more against the wall, angling himself onto the thick finger as it thrusts gently inside him, "fuck, y'know I'm always hungry for your touch."

"I love that you do," they kiss again, Hanzo's tongue inside Jesse's teeth for a moment before he pulls Jesse's head back to pay his neck attention. He kisses down from Jesse's ear as his finger curls inside him - Jesse tries to roll his hips into the contact, _god_ , Hanzo's fingers always feel so much better than his own, thicker and reaching deeper, quicker to fill him when Hanzo adds a second digit, his palm against Jesse's hard clit. Jesse lets out a soft moan, and Hanzo thrusts his fingers a little deeper, smiling into his neck. "You feel so good, my love," Hanzo murmurs, pausing his thrusting to rub Jesse's clit. "Do you want more?"

Jesse nods, trying to rut against Hanzo's fingertips, "y'know I do." Hanzo nips at his throat and he moans, "yeah, yes, _please_ , c'mon, sweetheart!" Hanzo relents and slides two fingers back into him, pushing him flat to the wall. He can feel Hanzo's fingers curling inside him, edging apart to stretch him a little - it burns a little, but just makes the heat in his stomach curl, hungry for more. He's wet enough, he knows that from the slickness of his thighs and the sounds of Hanzo pushing another finger into him, waiting until he's adjusted to it. Jesse pants a little, then shifts his hips slowly, pushing into Hanzo's hand. He has to close his eyes and concentrate on the feeling of being filled, the tightness of himself around each knuckle of Hanzo's hand. Hanzo waits until he can't hold back any longer, rutting against the fingers - then he grips Jesse's hair to take control. Jesse whines for but a second, before it's replaced with pleasure, his thighs warm with Hanzo's hand between them.

Hanzo rocks his hand, palm grinding against Jesse's clit - Jesse could _curse_ , it feels so good, all he can do is tighten his leg around Hanzo's waist and dig his nails into Hanzo's back, scratching lines into his muscles. He can feel the burn grow beyond between his legs, crawling up his body as Hanzo's fingers thrust into him, his fingertips finding every goddamn good spot inside Jesse. He can feel Hanzo's hot breath on his neck between every kiss Hanzo presses against him. He can feel the hunger in Hanzo's eyes, even with his own closed.

"Do you want me to get my strapon?," all of a sudden, Hanzo's fingers slow - instead his teeth graze Jesse's throat, sucking a mark into his skin, and he focuses his movements back on Jesse's clit. Jesse's eyelids flutter as he rocks his hips harder on Hanzo's fingers, desperate to keep up the pace.

"Oh, god,  ** _please_.** "

 

**x. phone sex**

" _How wet are you?_ "

Hanzo shifts his hips against the pillow between his thighs, one hand clamping his phone to his ear, "soaked your pillow." He hears Jesse chuckle on the other end of the line, the rustle of blankets as Jesse makes himself comfortable. Jesse's most recent mission might have him an entire continent away, but his innate sense of when Hanzo's jerking off seems to not be dulled at all.

"Sounding all desperate already, Han," Jesse murmurs, "you wishin' I was there with ya?" What a stupid question, of course he was - part of him imagining Jesse's pillow to be the man's bearded face, mouth open and pliant for him to ride. Jesse takes the hitch in Hanzo's breath as an answer, "oh, I bet you are, maybe thinkin' of straddling my hips, hm? I'd let you ride me, sugar, you always look pretty when you're up top." Damn him, and his knowledge of Hanzo's weaknesses.

"You're a fiend," he manages, gripping the pillow as he rubs himself off on it with more vigour, clit hard against its soft plushness. "You like me in control."

"That I do," Jesse exhales a little loudly, clearly fingering himself now. "I love you grabbing a hold of me, darlin', especially my hair. You pull on it just right, let me know who I belong to." Hanzo fists the pillow, nails digging into the fabric, and tugs on it like Jesse's hair. "You know just how to manhandle me like I need, like I  _deserve_ , mhm." That's true. Sometimes Jesse needs to be grabbed and held. Sometimes he needs to be spanked. Sometimes he needs to be kissed softly and touched gently, but right now Hanzo thinks of grinding on his ass, a hand pulling Jesse's head to one side so he can kiss his throat. "What's on your mind?"

"Holding you down," Hanzo's hips jerk a little faster, "whilst I'm on top of you." He slides his hand up between his legs, letting the pillow loose in favour of playing with the fat head of his clit, "maybe make you clean me up, with that silver tongue of yours, Jesse, since you so like using it." Jesse makes a soft noise down the phone, and Hanzo closes his eyes to envisage the scene - him propped up against the pillows of some safehouse or hotel room bed, hairy thighs spread as he fingers himself, shirt unbuttoned to reveal the broad expanse of his chest. Maybe he'd be playing with one dark nipple too, if he had a hand free. Hanzo licks his lips, "I would want you kissing my thighs clean before you touch of me."

"Yes,  _sir_ ," Jesse breathes harder. "Anything for you."

"Would you wait until I ordered you to push your tongue inside me?," Hanzo's clit aches for more contact, so he rubs it faster.

"Yes, absolutely," he can hear the need in Jesse's voice now. "I'd be good, I promise."

"Good boy." Magic words, judging by the whine from Jesse. "I'm glad to hear," he shifts the pillow beneath him to a dryer spot, the friction better on his wet lips. 

"I'd let you just rub yourself off on my face, Han," Jesse almost growls, "if that's what you wanted. Just lie here and support ya up top, let you fuck me any way you want, would ya like that?" God, he would. He can imagine Jesse's tongue pushing into him, teasing him by not going as deep as his fingers. "Maybe you'd be good to me and, and play with my tits? Whilst ya riding me. Would you think about it? Please?"

"I would love to," it's his turn to barely hold back a needy moan, imagining squeezing Jesse's chest with both hands. He would pinch Jesse's nipples gently, roll them a little in his fingers, just the way he knows drives Jesse crazy. "I'll run my hands over all of you first, of course," his damp hand leaves his clit to trail up his torso slowly, "remind myself of how your skin feels, how your body aches for my touch, Jesse." He finds one of his nipple piercings, pinching it gently - biting his lip as his whole body tightens a little, the heat in his stomach peaking, "I'll, ahh,  _fuck_ \--"

"You close, honey?"

"--yes, thinking of your mouth, on me, Jesse," Hanzo can't suppress a moan, rutting against the pillow now, "fill me with your tongue,  _fuck_ me with it--"

"Oh baby, I'd love to, I wanna be inside you so bad--"

"I want to make a _mess_ out of your face, would you like that?"

"So much, sugar, so, so much, I wanna be _used_ by you," Jesse groans, and it's enough for Hanzo to gasp and squeeze his thighs tight around the pillow, his body jerking slightly as he cums. He grinds the poor pillow into the mattress, curling his toes. It takes a moment to realise Jesse is still talking, his voice drifting back in, "...you alright there, honey?

"Never been better, my love," Hanzo runs a hand through his tousled hair. He can almost hear Jesse's grin.


	6. Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of that previous demonfucking business

**xi. tentacles**

Just fucking the demon doesn't make them go away, Jesse finds. Or, at least, riding their fingers to orgasm multiple times. Maybe they need more. Maybe  _he_ needs more.

"Do you want something?," they're lying on his bed, the covers long since kicked off and the demon's arms wrapped around him. Jesse looks up Hanzo questioningly, a hand idly running through the being's hair. They are lucky his roommate is away for the weekend, visiting family and unlikely to bother him until late Sunday evening - surely enough time to shift a large sex demon currently snuffling his hair.

"Only your pleasure," Hanzo rumbles quietly, eyes closed as they nuzzle him. They do seem quite content just to cuddle him close, horns curling around the pillow. "My normal method is through sex, of course, but I am not unaccustomed to other ways. I am happy if you are, Jesse." Just the way his name rolls off the demon's long, delightfully dexterous tongue has Jesse a little hot, shifting his thighs together as conspicuously as he can manage. A thought occurs to him.

"Hanzo?"

"Mhm?," the demon nibbles his hair.

"What's, y'know," Jesse pats Hanzo's thigh awkwardly, not sure if he should look, "what's...between...what, uh, junk? Do you have?"

Hanzo hums into his hair, clearly amused, "whatever  _junk_ you wish me to have, Jesse."

"Really?" He tries to look now, but a combination of the angle of them both and the lighting in his room leaves it a mystery, Hanzo's loins just out of his range of sight. "Like, don't you have a default or anything?"

"Not really," the being shrugs. "I exist to provide pleasure, and I receive  _my_ pleasure by giving it to you and others. What is down there is up to you entirely. No one look has a hold over me, just as I do not ascribe to your human gender ideas." They nose at Jesse's neck, brushing a kiss over his skin that has his hairs standing on end. "I can be quite  _adventurous_ if you wish." Their kisses grow lengthier, one large hand resting on Jesse's hip as their lips press to his shoulders. "Do you have something in mind, Jesse?"

"A-ahh, maybe," Jesse bites his lip and pushes away after a moment, scrabbling to the side of his bed. Hanzo follows, but only so he can press kisses to Jesse's back, hot breath sending shivers down Jesse's spine. Jesse hastily grabs a box and pulls it up with him onto the bed, levering the lid off. He rummages inside and sheepishly pulls out a rather unusual dildo, "h...how about this?"

Hanzo's eyes open to inspect the curve of the silicone, the suckers lining one side of it that trail up from the suction cup base to the soft tip that wiggles a little as Jesse moves it, "how many do you want?"

Jesse swallows, "you can do more than one?" The demon smiles, tusks peeking over their lips again.

"As many as you wish for, Jesse," they take his chin gently to tilt him up for a soft kiss, that grows more passionate until their tongue slips past Jesse's lips. Jesse can't help a small noise escaping him as he arches against Hanzo, letting himself be pulled in - until he feels something odd brush his skin. He starts a little and looks down, to see a dark tentacle, the same midnight purple-blue of Hanzo's skin, curling around his thigh. It's joined by two other smaller ones, their tips exploring the inside of both thighs. He shuffles back as they reach for him, parting his legs just a little. "I guessed that three would be enough for you," Hanzo murmurs, their smile widening at Jesse's reaction.

"Yeah, certainly," he breathes, already feeling a wave of heat between his legs. "Can I touch them?"

"Of course," the demon shifts themself to more of a sitting position, thighs parted for Jesse, "you may touch any part of me you wish, Jesse, whenever you want." Jesse nods and shuffles onto his knees, taking a moment just to look at the tentacles curling out from the demon's crotch - they move more fluidly than he could have imagined, each ring clenching and relaxing as they feel around for his contact, the skin covering them slick and shiny in the dim light of his room. He reaches out gently to touch the largest, fingertips stroking down from the tip until he reaches the base, then back again. It's weighty under his hand, when he lifts it, and not as sticky as he expected, instead pleasant to the touch.

Jesse swallows and wraps his hand around the tentacle, sliding it through his grip until he can hear Hanzo's breath pick up a little, the demon leaning back against the pillow. He gets bolder with his stroking, gently tugging the tentacle a little - until he's jerking it off properly, the other tentacles dancing over his wrist in encouragement. Jesse glances up and catches the hunger in the demon's eyes, to which he grin and shuffles down onto his stomach. The tentacle rears in front of him and Jesse kisses the tip of it, parting his lips to let a little inside, hand still stroking its length. He sucks the tip into his mouth, experimentally bobbing his head just a little over it.

"Oh,  _Jesse_ ," Hanzo's hand settles on the back of his head, claws tangling with his hair. Jesse takes this as a direction to take more of the tentacle into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks around its girth. It touches the back of his throat and he gags slightly - Hanzo tries to gently pull him away, but Jesse pushes forward, continuing to suck the tentacle. "Be gentle with yourself," the demon murmurs, but doesn't drag him off. "You haven't done this before, have you?"

"Mhm-mhm," Jesse shakes his head as much as he can manage without accidentally biting the tentacle. Hanzo strokes the back of his head.

"You are doing a wonderful job." The praise radiates through him, and he sneaks a hand between his legs, rubbing at his wet labia. No doubt there's a damp patch beneath him on the sheets already. The tentacle thrusts a little into his mouth, and he moans around it. It's tempting to just let it fill his mouth whilst he sticks his ass in the air and plays with himself, thighs already shaking a little as he massages his clit.

It's Hanzo that pulls him away by his hair, lifting him onto their lap to kiss him, before they growl, "I could fuck your pretty little mouth all night, Jesse, but I  _know_ you want more than that. I can smell it on you, I can," they grab his ass hard enough to make him gasp, a finger sliding between his glistening labia, " _feel_ it, Jesse. Do you want a tentacle inside you?"

Jesse can hardly catch his breath, "yeah, fuck,  _yes._ " He grinds on Hanzo's hand with no shame, as Hanzo presses another passionate kiss to his mouth. Between his thighs, he can feel the largest tentacle replace Hanzo's fingers gently stroking his lips, before bobbing the tip just inside.

"Are you absolutely sure, Jesse?," Hanzo massages his ass, taking a moment to look him directly in the eyes.

"Abso-fuckin'-lutely," Jesse moans, trying to push down on the tentacle's fat head, his clit throbbing for attention - but Hanzo holds him steady.

"I will thin it," satisfied at his eagerness, the demon nuzzles his cheek. "You have not had something so large inside you, at least not in your time with me, and I have no wish to hurt you." Jesse opens his mouth to half protest, all ready to fucked into oblivion, but Hanzo cuts him off, "we will go slow, Jesse. I do not know how hard you may go when you are alone, but  _I_ will be gentle until you are ready for more."

"I, yeah," he has to admit, "that sounds good." Hanzo presses a kiss to his brow and the tentacle's tip explores deeper into Jesse. It pushes gently at his entrance, one of the smaller ones meandering its way to Jesse's clit which it circles. "Please, Hanzo," he manages, and Hanzo gently pushes him against their chest as the tentacle pushes its tip just inside him, making the smallest of thrusts into him. It feels different to Hanzo's fingers - different even to his toys - but thick and pleasantly filling, sliding in and out of him with ease. He closes his eyes to enjoy the feeling of its gentle thrusting, the brush of the suction rings against his entrance, the way the smaller tentacle massages his clit in time to the rhythm. The other small tentacle strokes his inner thighs, spreading his own fluids over his skin.

"How does that feel?," Hanzo squeezes his ass again.

Jesse nods, "really good, great, ahh," he presses a messy kiss to Hanzo's chest to stifle a moan, "I want more,  _please_." The demon hums into his hair, and Jesse feels the tentacle push deeper into him, seemingly expanding to fill him up, the tip curling to find the same spot that Hanzo's fingertips are so quick to locate. He doesn't stifle himself this time, moaning against the being's skin as the tentacle resumes its gentle thrusts into him. He's burning up already - it feels like he is full of tentacle, pulsating inside him.

"I would  _adore_ to pin you down, Jesse," Hanzo practically purrs, and Jesse is distantly aware how loud he's being, pressed up against Hanzo's broad chest and  _moaning_ , mouth wide open. The demon grips his thighs gently and pushes them up, supporting his weight against their body, "you make the most _beautiful_ noises." Their teeth graze Jesse's shoulder, and they bite down enough to make him keen for more. He rolls his hips as best he can in his position, as the tentacle expands a little inside him, stretching him  _so_ nicely.

"God, please," he whines, and Hanzo sucks a dark mark into his shoulder.

"Sometime, Jesse, for sure," they growl, and the thrust speeds up just a little, the tentacle on Jesse's clit rubbing with more vigour. Its suckers pull on his clit just a little, just enough to make him clench around the one deep within him, his thighs quivering. "I will hold you down as you so desire, I shall push _all_ of these tentacles within you," their teeth almost breaks his skin, but Jesse whines for more, digging his nails into Hanzo's sides. He pushes himself down on the tentacle as it seems to  _writhe_ within him - tightening around the thick limb within him - god, he wants Hanzo to go faster, he wants  _more_ , but all Hanzo does is curl a smaller tentacle around his clit until the fire in his abdomen becomes too much - and he comes,  ** _hard_**.

Jesse flops against the demon's chest entirely, breath shaky as his lower half shudders with pleasure. He hears Hanzo groan above him, the tentacle within him squeezing itself for a few moments before the demon lowers him onto their lap again. He's almost dizzy, toes still curling as the tentacle pulls out of him slowly - its tip brushes his clit and he gasps, too sensitive to be touched.

"Apologies for that," Hanzo murmurs, stroking back his hair.

"It...it's okay," he manages in his daze. Distantly he can feel thick fluid leaving him, pooling beneath his thighs on the bed. He's still quivering. "That felt so good. Fuck.  _Fuck_."

"I'm glad," Hanzo noses at him. "You smell most delicious when you're like this."

"Please," Jesse groans, "I can only get  _so_ horny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops these are supposed to be short stuff but i guess this one got a lil out of hand


	7. Days 12-14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shorter pieces, like i Originally darn intended  
> tryin to catch up :'v

**xii. toys**

Jesse whines at the flash of Hanzo's camera, straining a little at the red ropes crisscrossed across his body.

"Sorry, dear," Hanzo murmurs, "I should have warned you that was coming." He bends over the bed to kiss Jesse's damp forehead, stroking back loose strands of his hair, before straightening up again to get a good look at the scene. "You look beautiful like this."

Jesse shuffles his hips a little, panting, "thanks, sugar." The shibari had been Hanzo's idea - something they had played with in the past, but never more than binding one or two limbs at a time. He had agreed to Hanzo trying something more advanced (been enthused, even, about the feeling of Hanzo's fingertips running over his thighs and his torso as he ties the knots, the comfortable safety of Hanzo tugging at his bonds and pulling him close afterwards). Now he lay with his head on the pillows, arms tied across his chest, a latticework of red down his body and around his thighs holding them open - for Hanzo to play a Hitachi wand in between, currently just shy of touching him.

"Are you comfortable?," Hanzo kneels on the bed with one leg, running a hand over the knots and lines on Jesse's abdomen. He checks the ropes periodically, his hands inevitably meandering down to Jesse's inner thighs - Jesse whimpers softly in anticipation, trying to press one bound thigh to Hanzo's hand as Hanzo reaches for the wand.

"Yeah," he manages as Hanzo brushes a kiss to his knee, the wand just brushing his wet labia. "Please, Han."

"Please what?," Hanzo's half lidded eyes meet his. Jesse could curse at him - and kiss him hard, for the little knowing curl in his lips.

" _Please_ ," the wand's head rolls across his labia, pushing the apart slightly, and Jesse moans harder than he intended. Hanzo pulls it away and he bits his lip, trying to regain some control, "please, honey, touch me properly with the wand, I _need_ it." It seems to satisfy Hanzo for the moment - at least enough for the wand to come back, vibrating as it rolls against his clit. Jesse inhales harder as Hanzo slides it along his labia in slow, methodical motions. It's almost too much to look up at Hanzo, gaze warm and loving as he turns the wand up a setting - Jesse arches his back, the ropes pulling at his arms and thighs until his legs are stretched further apart. The wand circles Jesse's clit again, avoiding the head, before it sinks between his labia again.

"May I take another picture?," Hanzo murmurs, positively enamoured as he kisses Jesse's thigh, and it takes all of Jesse's willpower to nod.

 

**xiii. public ( _teasing_ )**

"Have you been here before?," Hanzo asks the table so casually, as if his hand isn't between Jesse's thighs, squeezing at him through his jeans. Jesse pretends extremely hard not to give it all of his attention, staring a little too intently at the menu in his hands. The drinks list swims a little before his eyes as Hanzo cups his crotch, fingers pushing underneath him, so instead he tries to shift his attention to their double date companions - Lena and Emily, currently blissfully unaware of Hanzo's perverse actions.

"We came for a date a few months ago," Emily smiles. She's put her hair up a bun tonight, it suits her - he tries to concentrate on this instead of Hanzo's fingers pressing against his crotch, rubbing over the spot where Hanzo  _knows_ his clit is. "The cheese in their burgers is pretty great."

"Check out the shake menu too!," Lena leans over - Jesse shifts his thighs together in fear, trapping Hanzo's hand between them - to flick the menu to the milkshake page, grinning as she seats herself back down. She didn't notice. She can't have noticed. (The idea of  _anyone_ noticing makes him quiver a little in fear - or arousal, judging by the heat curling in his stomach, the damp patch in his underwear growing as two of Hanzo's fingers finds a way to continue stroking him.) Jesse nods politely as she adds, "you'll _love_ their hardshakes, Jess."

Beneath the table he can feel his legs relax and Hanzo's hand restarts its efforts, rubbing him in slow circles. Silently he curses his very horny admission to Hanzo that he would love this - and he  _does_ , shifting his legs apart just a little more to let Hanzo's hand in. Hanzo smiles amicably across the table as Lena reads through the shakes and banters with Emily over their orders, but every so often he glances sidelong at Jesse, giving his crotch a little squeeze.

Jesse holds it together until they've ordered mains, Hanzo's thumb almost opening his flies before he abruptly stands, "m'sorry guys, excuse me a sec, would you?" He gets a concerned look from the pair but waves it off, hustling to the bathroom on the other side of the restaurant (which he finds mercifully empty). It doesn't take Hanzo long to follow.

"Getting too much?," Hanzo gives him a wolfish smile - Jesse practically grabs him to kiss, pressing him against the sinks. Hanzo grabs his ass and squeezes hard, slipping a knee between Jesse's thighs. The friction is enough to make him groan into Hanzo's mouth - he pulls them both back into a stall before Hanzo can get into his pants. "Good ide--," Hanzo manages before Jesse cuts him off with another kiss, and they lean up against the door to make out like teens, groping at each other. It's not long before Hanzo's hand slides between his thighs again, fumbling with his belt buckle and flies until they're out of the way, straight to stroking his labia again. Jesse moans softly, kissing at his neck as Hanzo's fingertips graze his clit, spreading his fluid over his already damp lips.

"How long d'you think we got?," he murmurs into Hanzo's shoulder, nuzzling his skin.

Hanzo wastes no time rubbing his labia, fingers dipping between them, "long enough."

 

**xiv. sensory play ( _wax_ )**

"You comfortable, honey?," Jesse massages Hanzo's broad shoulders gently, bending down to kiss his hair. Hanzo's lying on his front of the bed, head resting on a pillow, a large comfy towel beneath him to catch any stray drips. It's been a while since they have done anything particularly sensual - and the day had been long for Hanzo, evidenced by the kinks and knots in his back, the tension in his muscles. Hanzo nods and wraps his arms round the pillow, one eye watching Jesse move. "Let me know when you're ready," Jesse caresses his back.

Hanzo nods again, "go for it." He settles himself and closes his eyes, mouth a hard line. Jesse pauses to stroke his cheek.

"Okay, sweetheart," he presses another kiss to Hanzo's head before reaching for the candles they bought special, already lit and dribbling a little. "I'm gonna start with just a lil bit, alright? Tell me the second it gets too hot." Another affirmative nod from Hanzo, who hasn't been particularly vocal all evening. Jesse's careful to tuck Hanzo's hair back before he tips the first candle over him, dripping a line of spots slowly down Hanzo's back. He glances at his face to check - Hanzo seems to just relax more, rolling one shoulder gently. Jesse lets the wax pool around the candle's wick before he drips more, following the line of Hanzo's spine. It cools rapidly on Hanzo's skin, but still manages to draw little pale lines over his sides.

"How's that?"

"Feels good," there's a hint of a smile on Hanzo's lips. He shifts his head onto the other cheek.

"I'm glad," Jesse lets some of the wax dribble onto his thumb, testing the temperature. "Gonna do some more now, alright?" He lowers the candle to the small of Hanzo's back, dripping a small pool over his spine before drawing the wax up his back. Hanzo sighs softly, stretching his back enough for the first line of wax to crack. "You look gorgeous, honeybee," Jesse murmurs, exchanging the candle for a fatter one and drips wax over Hanzo's shoulderblades. The wax this time is blue, curling over Hanzo's muscles when it runs - enough for a splash to reach the towel. 

They continue like this for a while - Jesse murmuring soft compliments, drawing wax swirls on Hanzo's back and letting it splash over the curves of his his spine, Hanzo occasionally stretching and shifting beneath the warm wax, humming his enjoyment at Jesse's touch. Jesse dips occasionally to kiss the back of his head, curling Hanzo's hair between his fingers. He seats himself between Hanzo's legs and peels back Hanzo's underwear to let the wax run further.

"How y'feeling?," he presses a kiss to Hanzo's thigh, surveying the wax painting on Hanzo's back.

"Calmer," Hanzo rumbles, and reaches back to him, batting at Jesse's knee. "Come up here."

Jesse shuffles up beside his head, setting the candle aside, "something up?"

"Nothing bad," Hanzo cranes his neck a little, to brush his lips over Jesse's leg. "I'm feeling good now, thanks to you. Likely even better once we peel some of this off." In the past, Hanzo's likened it to shedding an old layer of skin, emerging new and fresh from underneath. He doesn't claim to be poetic, but it reminds him of a butterfly's chrysalis, though Hanzo is already that beautiful.

"You want my help?," he takes the hand that's still patting his leg, and squeezes gently.

Hanzo nods, "lie down with me, dear." How can he say no to that. On his side, Jesse shuffles as close as he can without disturbing the still hardening wax - they kiss, soft and slow, foreheads resting together comfortably. "I love you," Hanzo murmurs, eyes half closed.

"I love you too, Han," Jesse noses at Hanzo's cheek, scratching on his beard. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why did i do roman numerals, im a dunkass


	8. Days 15-16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some horny gc concepts again

**xv. costume**

"Whaddaya think?," Jesse does a little twirl, the tails of his outfit swirling up around him. He's dressed as a witch - a  _sexy_ witch, he had specified in a loud whisper when Angela had agreed to help him - complete with cute hat, the tip bent at a jaunty angle, and a wand with a soft star on the end, which he wiggles in front of Hanzo's eyes. A bodice hugs his torso, a little cape around his shoulders and a long flowing skirt. Under the skirt, split up to his hip, are thigh highs and heels ( _and panties, don't forget the lil red panties_ ), matching the long gloves that complete his outfit.

It's pretty clear from Hanzo's intense gaze what he thinks.

"May I touch?," Hanzo murmurs and Jesse can't help but feel a tingle between his thighs, nodding enthusiastically as he positions himself in front of Hanzo, who's perched on the edge of the bed, only half dressed. He's going as a demon - an oni, he had specified when they had gone shopping for supplies - but hasn't yet applied the body paint he so insisted on. Instead he finishes adjusting the horns in his hair and edges forth until he can nudge Jesse's legs apart, hands stroking along Jesse's sides.

"How do I look?," he knows the answer, but hearing it on Hanzo's lips always makes it sweeter. 

Hanzo takes one of his hands and kisses his knuckles gently, " _divine_."

"Aw, you spoil me," Jesse purrs as Hanzo kisses up his arm, before slipping off the bed to kneel between Jesse's legs.

"Mhm," is all Hanzo responds, nosing at Jesse's thigh. He wastes no time pretending to admire the craftsmanship on Jesse's outfit, fingertips running over the seam of his socks and up over his hips, following the waistband of the skirt. Jesse strokes his hair gently as Hanzo kisses one inner thigh, then the other. Hanzo hums a little and slips a hand under the skirt to squeeze Jesse's ass, pulling him close so he can nuzzle into the crease of Jesse's thigh.

"We're gonna be late, Han," Jesse prompts softly, but Hanzo just presses a kiss to his panties, then trails his lips over the silk. "We can roleplay later if you wanna." Hardly enough to dissuade Hanzo, who pulls at his panties gently with his teeth, firmly kneading Jesse's ass. Jesse bites his lip a little, weak to Hanzo's kisses on his bare skin - he whines softly as Hanzo presses his tongue to Jesse's panties, seeking out his hardening clit through the flimsy fabric, "c'mon, gonna spoil my costume before I even get to show it off to anyone?"

"No," Hanzo mouths his crotch enough for Jesse to gasp, before wiggling his way out from Jesse's legs. He straightens up behind Jesse to press a kiss to his shoulders, wrapping his arms round Jesse's waist, "I wouldn't want to deprive anyone of the wonder of you." Jesse smiles and presses back against him - enough invitation for Hanzo to slide a hand up to massage his chest, the other slipping between his thighs. He cups Jesse's crotch comfortably, humming against his back, "you may still have to change your underwear, I think."

" _Probably_ ," Jesse sighs melodramatically, rolling his hips just a little into Hanzo's hand. "May as well make it worthwhile, huh?"

Hanzo smiles into his back, nudging his panties aside with one exploratory finger, "of course."

 

**xvi. lapdance**

They're tipsy, stumbling back to their room post party already groping each other and giggling - they kiss pressed up against their door, sloppy and handsy, Jesse squeezing Hanzo's ass as they press against each other. He tries to throw the smaller man over his shoulder and they half collapse on the floor, laughing, Hanzo's limbs wrapped round Jesse's shoulders.

"Wanna ruin another pair of panties, sugar?," Jesse lands a messy kiss on Hanzo's cheek as they manage to get inside, Hanzo's hand firmly tangled with his. They make it to the bed, playfully tugging at each other's outfits as they attempt to make out.

"Mhm, of _course_ ," Hanzo manages to remove Jesse's hat without bending it, tossing it to one side of the bed. His make up has held up reasonably well, but Jesse has to laugh when Hanzo peels back his kyudo gi and the blue stops halfway across his chest - it doesn't stop him flicking one blue nipple, dipping down to kiss it when Hanzo attempts to protest. "So _cruel_ to me," he lightly smacks Jesse's ass.

"Lemme make it up to you," Jesse purrs and clambers off him, pushing Hanzo back on the bed. He straightens himself up and unbuttons the skirt, shimmying his way out of it. The panties underneath no longer match the rest of the outfit, instead a black silk pair, a cute skull over the crotch. "Stay there, honey," he wiggles a finger at Hanzo, who half rises to follow him - Hanzo obeys, one brow raised in question. "Lemme just," quick adjust of the outfit, a fumble around on the nightstand, and finally his speakers start up.

_I put a spell on you--_

"Oh, oh shit, I've got somethin--I want somethin' extra," he drops to his knees and scrabbles about in the nightstand drawer.

"Let me help," Hanzo shuffles over, getting the idea.

"No, I got it--"

"Let me--"

"I wanna put it on you," Jesse whines, untangling the strapon harness and Hanzo acquiesces, undressed by the time Jesse turns back around. He only intrudes when Jesse fumbles at his hips, tightening the straps for him - he wiggles his hips a little, nudging the dildo's head against Jesse's cheek. "Hey, hey," Jesse glances up with a pout, "I'm tryna be sexy here."

"By all means, go ahead," Hanzo settles a hand in Jesse's hair, stroking it back from his forehead. Jesse rolls his eyes and resets the music.

_I put--I put a spell on you--_

Still on his knees, Jesse settles himself between Hanzo's legs. He rests a hand on Hanzo's thigh, lips pressing a kiss to the tip of the strapon before sinking his mouth over its length - Hanzo makes a soft noise as he watches, fingering carding through Jesse's hair. Jesse meets his eyes, tongue pressed to the underside as he bobs down on it, squeezing Hanzo's thigh. His fingers slide closer and closer to Hanzo's crotch, slipping beneath the strapon to brush his labia - Hanzo grips his hair gently, pushing Jesse down on the dildo, encouraging him deeper over it. Jesse obliges, cheeks hollowed around it as he sucks on it, a finger gently pushing into Hanzo to circle his clit. If he didn't have his mouth full, he'd probably comment on how wet Hanzo is, how eager he feels to be touched (maybe even lean in to nuzzle and kiss Hanzo's folds).

Instead he pulls back as Hanzo groans quietly, a line of saliva following his lips as he releases the strapon, giving the end one final kiss before he stands. This is the part he was more interested in getting to - running his hands down his own body, over the curves and rolls that Hanzo loves so much, squeezing at his own chest until it bulges over the corset. Jesse turns on his heel slowly and bends over as sensually as he can manage, hooking a thumb into his panties to tease them down a little. He only snaps up when Hanzo's fingers graze his ass, shooting him a grin over his shoulder.

"Ah, ah, ah," Jesse wiggles a little, "no touching, those are _rules_. You never had a lap dance before, huh?"

Hanzo holds his hands up in surrender, "not by anyone so sexy."

"You flatterer," Jesse blows a kiss before he turns back around to straddle his lap. "No more touching 'til I say so, aight?" A nod from Hanzo - even as his eyes roam over Jesse's body, hands hovering on the bedspread - and Jesse sways his hips, settling his hands on Hanzo's shoulders for support. He hums a little as he shimmies up close, the strapon brushing his crotch as his chest presses against Hanzo, close enough to kiss him. But he pulls back again - Hanzo follows for a moment before he remembers the rules, biting back a smile - and grinds down on the strapon, a damp patch already growing on his underwear. The dildo's length rubs just right against him when pressed between his folds, and Jesse gasps as it grazes his clit, already hard within in panties.

Hanzo opens his mouth but Jesse wraps a leg round him and bends back, fingers stroking up his thighs to cross the pubes that have escaped his panties in this position. His hands slide up further, over the bodice to pull one pec out, massaging it with one hand. (Hanzo's face is out of view, but he can imagine the salacious sweep of his eyes over Jesse's body, the things he's imagining doing to Jesse when the show's over - and Jesse sure won't be protesting, as Hanzo's hands squeeze his hips supportively.) He arches his back more until his hair brushes the floor behind him, both hands kneading his chest, pulling them free of the bodice so his fingertips can circle his nipples.

It's here, however, he gets stuck.

"Han."

"Mhm?," one of Hanzo's hands is on his thigh now, groping the flesh.

"Need a lil help," Jesse sounds as apologetic as possible. 

"Help? Oh," Hanzo leans forward over him and his arms sweep under Jesse, grunting slightly as he pulls him back up on his lap. "You quite alright down there?," he teases softly, a hand stroking Jesse's back. It's enough to make Jesse go a little red with embarrassment - or just blood flow.

"M'fine, sorry about that," he's met with a soft kiss, which quickly becomes more passionate - Hanzo's tongue in his mouth as he runs his hands down Hanzo's sides - him grabbing Hanzo's hair as Hanzo unzips his bodice and throws to the side of the bed. He forgets about the lapdance, the music, and presses bare skin to Hanzo as Hanzo kisses his neck, nuzzling into his hair. They run their hands over each other, caressing each roll and scar and aching muscle, as their hips together - slow first, Jesse just swaying on top, until he's panting into Hanzo's neck, wet through the second pair of underwear that evening. Hanzo's practically thrusting up into him, the strapon rubbing at his folds through the thin fabric, his nails digging into Jesse's ass.

Jesse looses an arm from Hanzo's neck to dig between them, pushing his panties to one side - it's not hard to manoeuvre the dildo's tip into him, and he moans into Hanzo's shoulder as he sinks onto it, wet enough for it to slip in with ease, "should've just started with this, Han."

" _You_ wanted to put on a show," Hanzo kisses his cheek, "and it was wonderful."

"Oh, sure," Jesse snorts and nuzzles him as he adjusts to the warm stretch within him before he rolls his hips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter feels hm. bad. but i needed to get something out bc im still behind
> 
> i feel like i should have specified at some point but im trans lmao  
> put it in the tags now but yknow


	9. Days 17-18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoops been a few days  
> im in the middle of an urgent move house so stuffs slow

**xvii. face sitting +  
xviii. sixty nine**

They sit next to each other, leaning back against the pillows as they play with themselves. Hanzo's been going the longest, teasing the tip of a vibrator between his folds when Jesse came in after a day's training, thick thighs pulled up, head thrown back against the pillows. His dark eyes had drawn Jesse to the bed and now he turns those eyes on Jesse again, lips parted slightly as he gently thrusts the vibrator into himself.

"You want somethin', Han?," Jesse runs a hand through Hanzo's unruly hair, loose of its usual ribbon, and leans over to brush a kiss to his cheek. Hanzo struggles with words for a moment, rolling his hips in silence before taking Jesse's free hand and places it on the vibe instead. Jesse gets the idea, quick to take over, thumb grazing Hanzo's swollen clit, "tired, huh? I got you." Hanzo smiles and leans on him, sweat beading on his brow as he tries to stifle a moan, rutting against Jesse's hand.

He doesn't lean for long - or rather he shifts his back to Jesse, then lies himself back over Jesse's lap, pushing one leg out of the way so he can nestle between them. Nuzzling at Jesse's thigh, Hanzo hums quietly, bracing his feet against the bed with Jesse's hand still between his legs. Jesse leans over to keep playing with him, parting Hanzo's labia with his fingertips to watch the vibe sink into him - it's not particularly thick, a matt black made glossy and slick from sliding in and out of Hanzo. He can hold it still for a moment, brushing Hanzo's pubes aside and flicking the setting higher to feel Hanzo grab his thigh, gasping against his skin.

"Feel good, hon?," he murmurs, only to bite his lip as Hanzo tips his head to the side, hot breath against Jesse's folds - then a moan, as Hanzo kisses his clit, adjusting himself to the awkward angle to suck the tip gently. It takes him by surprise, his hand stilling on Hanzo's crotch as Hanzo gets bolder, tongue flicking between Jesse's lips. His hips try to rub against Hanzo's mouth, but the angle's not quite right. He can only crave more, and Hanzo pushes his hands under Jesse's thighs, trying to lift him aboard. Jesse doesn't need much coaxing - he straddles Hanzo's face comfortably and lowers himself until he feels Hanzo's tongue trace his folds, then exploring between them. He has to close his eyes, prosthetic arm supporting him as he grinds on Hanzo's mouth, other hand squeezing his one tit as the tip of Hanzo's tongue circles his clit. "Oh,  _fuck_ ," is all he manages as Hanzo grips his thighs, jaw moving in earnest as he laps at Jesse's folds, sucking on them gently in turn. He teases at Jesse's entrance, pushing just inside and pulling away again, back up to Jesse's clit.

Jesse has to lean forward, the heat in his abdomen has his thighs shaking and he lays his head on Hanzo's torso to steady himself. Hanzo favours this position, Jesse knows, where he can feel the weight of Jesse's body resting on him, every quiver in Jesse's body pouring into his mouth. His thighs grow slicker as he flicks his tongue through Jesse's folds, his nails digging into Jesse's thighs and ass to hold him on top.

Jesse rocks his hips against Hanzo's mouth, gripping the sheets tight, "god, swear you get better at this every time,  _ahh_." He kisses Hanzo's skin as Hanzo sucks lightly on his clit, "who you practising on, huh?"

Beneath him, he hears a muffled, " _you_." He laughs softly, trailing off into a whine as Hanzo hums into him, nosing his folds apart.

"I wanna," he has to squeeze his thighs around Hanzo's head, "return the favour, honey." He's kind of forgotten Hanzo for the moment, the vibrator only inside Hanzo by the tip, mostly vibrating against the damp hair on his thigh. Hanzo isn't complaining, but Jesse flattens himself against him anyway, parting Hanzo's folds with his index fingers to watch it slide back in. He kisses Hanzo's thigh, and licks a broad stripe along the inside - Hanzo tastes sweet, a tang that lingers on his tongue and grows his hunger - then noses at Hanzo's folds. Jesse almost groans as his lips brush Hanzo's clit, nuzzling into Hanzo.

Faintly he can feel the vibe, pressing forward inside Hanzo, and Jesse gently thrusts it for him as he licks his folds. Beneath him, Hanzo bucks a little, trying to push up into Jesse's mouth - his mouth stutters against Jesse's labia, tongue drawing messy lines between them. He squeezes Jesse's ass harder - Jesse slides a hand under Hanzo, squeezing one cheek in response, supporting Hanzo as he rolls his hips. They're thoroughly tangled together now, grinding against each other's faces, Jesse just managing to maintain his pace thrusting the vibe into Hanzo until he can hear muffled moans between his thighs. Jesse pulls it out to replace with his tongue, lifting off Hanzo's face a little to kiss between his folds.

" _Fuck, Jesse_ ," he hears Hanzo gasp behind him, pressing messy kisses to his thigh, "m'close..." Hanzo's hips jerk up against him, and Jesse pulls Hanzo's thighs up, pressing them either side of his head as he flicks his tongue through Hanzo's folds. He turns his attention to Hanzo's swollen clit, pulling it gently between his lips until he hears Hanzo moan for him to be rougher - he sucks harder for him, he pushes a finger into Hanzo instead of the vibe and Hanzo  _whines_ for more contact, for another finger, for him to push his tongue between his lips - Jesse's obedient like that, and he's rewarded with Hanzo gripping his ass hard, hot breath against Jesse's clit as he ruts up on him. "Jesse, oh, _Jesse_ \--," Hanzo's thighs tighten around Jesse's head, spasming around his fingers as he whines. 

Jesse holds onto him as he rides out the orgasm, arms wrapped round Hanzo's hips. He nuzzles at the thighs as they slowly loosen around him. Hanzo's toes curl slowly as he winds down on Jesse's fingers, breathing hard.

"Feel good?," Jesse kisses at a scar on his thigh, slowly sitting up on Hanzo's chest.

"Mhm," Hanzo slowly releases his vice like grip on Jesse's ass. "Sorry about that," his lips brush Jesse's skin, soothing the burn with light kisses. He nuzzles between Jesse's thighs again, easing Jesse closer, "your turn."


	10. end note.

a/n: the month of october is over, and with it, kinktober. :v  
i originally intended to continuing this to completion, but between moving house and other things, i havent had the chance ! i dont feel particularly inspired atm either nor do i feel like theres much interest in the work so i'm leaving it here. thanks to people who enjoyed it. i had a good time writing stuff too.  
happy halloween v: !

**Author's Note:**

> last one....not too kinky ;3 it was a good prompt tho


End file.
